Adam Dudley
- Anime= - Manga= - Omega= }} |jname = アダム・ダッドリー |rname = Adamu Daddorī |epithet = The Emperor |status = Alive |age = 28 (Kengan Ashura)Adam Dudley's profile 30 (Kengan Omega) |height = 192cmChapter 44 |weight = 107kg |birthday = February 22nd |gender = Male |affiliations = Boss Burger (formerly) |relatives = Stan Dudley (father) |wins = 1''1 win prior to the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch44)'' |losses = 1''After losing to Imai Cosmo during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch46)'' |assets = ¥7,640,000,000 |manga debut = Chapter 39 |omega debut = Chapter 17 |anime debut = Episode 7 |seiyuu = Horii Chado (Japanese) Todd Haberkorn (English)}} Adam Dudley (アダム・ダッドリー, Adamu Daddorī; "Adam Dudley"), also known as "The Emperor" (皇帝, Kōtei), is an American street fighter who represented Boss Burger during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. After the tournament, he stayed in Japan, becoming an affiliated fighter within the Kengan matches. Appearance Adam, like most of the fighters in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, is a man of towering stature. His most notable feature is a grill on his four front teeth that have the word "FUCK" engraved in them. He has an exceptionally colossal body, packed to the brim with muscles. Covering both of his arms are various tattoos, most notably the skulls located on both of his shoulders and the crosses down his forearms. Another notable feature is his jet blonde spiky hair. Two years after the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Adam hasn't changed much in appearance with the addition of small earrings in both ears and he has several lines cut into his hair. Personality Adam's personality becomes readily apparent in his first appearance. He is very vulgar in the way he speaks, typically throwing profanity into nearly every sentence that leaves his mouth. He also tends to make various sexual innuendos while talking, an example being that while he was fighting Imai he said "Enough foreplay", implying that he was just warming up. He has no hesitation in doing or saying just about anything that pops into his head, not limited to flipping people off or mocking their appearance. After being defeated by Cosmo, Adam mellowed and became more respectful (while still retaining his boisterous manner of speech). History Hailing from Texas, Adam made himself famous as a street fighter, by defeating the man formerly known as the strongest street fighter in the USA, Punk Abbot.Chapter 44 Before this, Adam played professional hockey for the "Texas Snowmans", as the team's enforcer. Usually, a hockey enforcer's job is to start fights with players on the opposing team, who make fouls that the referee misses, ensuring that they get sent to the penalty box. However, due to Adam's unique musculature, he was capable of knocking out members of the opposing team on the ice despite how little grip the surface gave him. Plot ''Kengan Ashura Adam was introduced when his employer, Ronald Haraguchi of Boss Burger, asked him how the burgers in Japan compared to that of the USA with Adam giving an expectedly vulgar reply. Later, seeing how young his opponent was, Adam mentioned he would destroy Imai Cosmo before being warned not to underestimate him by Ronald. Representing Boss Burger, Adam fought against Cosmo and, despite proving to be an incredibly tenacious opponent, he was eventually defeated. After being defeated, Adam started hanging around with Cosmo and Nishihonji Akira as he watched the following rounds in the tournament. During Hayami's attempted coup, Adam helped to defend against the Guardians alongside Gaolang, Cosmo and Kaneda. Dealt a serious injury by Long Min, Adam could only watch as Cosmo took him on. After Cosmo's defeat to Tokita Ohma in the quarter-finals, Adam wheeled Cosmo around in a wheelchair as they watched the rest of the tournament. After the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Adam chose to stay in Japan so he could re-learn martial arts and make a comeback in the Kengan matches. He was training with Cosmo's master, Kureishi Mitsuyo, but was having trouble breaking free of the brawler mindset. Kengan Omega Bumping into Narushima Koga on the street, after sending off a mugger, Adam asked Koga if he could skate before taking the latter to an ice rink. Watching Koga quickly pick up ice skating, Adam then forcefully taught Koga about maintaining stability on the ice. With Koga having picked up the lesson more quickly than Adam had expected, he finished his part before trying to avoid being seen with the flamboyantly-behaved Kureishi Mitsuyo (and Imai Cosmo). Later, at Kureishi's Dojo, Adam was seen sparring with Kureishi, showcasing his unique physical abilities in front of a surprised Koga. Afterwards, Adam, Cosmo and Kureishi watched as Koga shadow-boxed utilising his newly-realised looseness. After Koga's first day of training with Kureishi, the three fighters went to watch Gaoh Ryuki's Kengan match. There, Adam and Cosmo were left overwhelmed by how easily Ryuki seemed to take down Yurikawa Taiju, a New Generation fighter. Next, they were alerted to the horrifying presence of new fighter Yuzaki Mumon who was taking on Nitoku in the second Kengan match of the night. He then watched Nitoku storm to victory before witnessing Toyoda Idemitsu make an overt entrance, noting that the Purgatory representative's interactions with Yamashita Kazuo were fishy. Over the next few weeks, Adam was seen training alongside Cosmo (and Koga) at Kureishi's gym. On the day of Koga's fighter elimination exam, Adam helped Koga warm up and then watched him take on and eventually defeat Murasame Shuya. After Koga's victory, Cosmo was informed that they'd still have time to catch Ryuki's match. Koga seemed reluctant until Adam and Cosmo revealed that Ryuki's opponent was bad news. Adam then drove them all to the venue of Ryuki's match against Akoya Seishu, where they watched Akoya brutally fight and hand Ryuki his first Kengan match loss. Powers & Abilities Adam standing up strangely.PNG|Adam standing back up abnormally (Ashura) Adam Dudley in an odd striking posture.png|Adam striking from an irregular posture (Omega) Adam Dudley in an odd striking posture2.png|Adam striking from an irregular posture (Omega) Put simply, Adam can be described as a juggernaut in terms of physical prowess. He has enough power to strike a man with so much force it looked as if he had been struck by a moving truck (as seen against Punk Abbot), and enough physical endurance and durability to be beaten down and get back up without fail. He has enough strength in his legs and feet from playing ice hockey that he can actually grip the ground with his feet, crumbling it, and rise up without any other support.Chapter 45 It was noted that he has particularly well-endowed back muscles; his erector spinae muscles are remarkably strong, which increases the efficacy of his punches to the point that he can easily knock people unconscious with so little as a jab. With a single punch he sent Imai Cosmo careening through the air after bouncing off of solid ground. He has no particular strategy when he fights (as expected of a street brawler), and instead focuses on destroying his opponent with overwhelming power. Two years after the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Adam is able to throw powerful irregular strikes from odd postures thanks to his abnormally strong trunk muscles.Chapter 19 (Omega) Cosmo noted that he had become a lot stronger since the tournament. Technique(s) '''High-Stick Shot' (ハイスティックショット, Haisutikkushotto):Chapter 46 An overhead, downwards striking hook swung with massive force. Despite the attack never landing in reality, it can be assumed to be able to inflict tremendous physical damage. Notes & Trivia *In the author's notes about Adam, Sandrovich says that Adam is a "personification of the image of southern white people based on biases and misunderstandings", which is easily seen in his behaviour. *Adam's hobby is collecting guns and firearms. *Adam makes a cameo appearance in Sandrovich Yabako's other series . *His favourite food in American cuisine is beef.4-koma: Food References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Athlete Category:Affiliated Fighter